The present invention relates to the technical field of coffee machine, and more particularly relates to a coffee machine with a multi-cellular capsule seat.
Electronic technology is applied to a coffee machine to achieve automatic control of the entire preparation process of a cup of coffee, including grinding, pressing and packing of coffee powder as well as coffee brewing and residue removal. A conventional coffee machine has only one single cell for a capsule, therefore it is disadvantageous of being mono-functional, slow and inefficient.